A Flawless Mistake to a Dungeon Love
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: Natalya/Tyson oneshot


**A Flawless Mistake to a Dungeon Love**

Nattie lay down on her bed frustrated "URGH stupid cow" she mumbled she had just had a fallout with her best friend of 20years T.J Wison because of his good for nothing girlfriend. Nattie had seen Michelle with Mike Mizanin but when she told T.J he flipped on her and had ago calling her jealous "ill show him im not jealous" she mumbled she stood up and walked out of her room refusing to let it get to her she walked into the gym where her cousin Harry was "Hey cuz" she greeted him. Harry knew Nattie too well and frowned at her softly knowing something was up.

"Whats wrong Nattie?" he asked her she looked up at him tears in her eyes Harry put the weights down and hugged her to his body and Nattie let the tears fall "Nattie whats wrong?" he was getting worried as Nattie never acted like this before. Nattie told him everything and he asked her if she was sure Nattie nodded and Harry believed her.

T.J sighed he couldnt believe what happened her put his head in his hands he had a feeling Nattie was right but he refused to listed he heard Michelle walk in and he stood up and kissed her softly "hey baby howve you been?" He asked her looking at her lovingly. Everyone knew they shouldn't be together attitude had changed to everyone which got everyone annoyed.

Michelle knew she had T.J wrapped around her little finger she looked at him and knew he had fallen for her but to her he was just her bit on the side as she was cheating on him with Mike Mizanin but she didnt want to tell him that as if she did then she wouldn't anything to hold against Natalie Neidhart. She came up with an idea knowing he would buy it she looked him in the eyes and put on crocodile tears "im p-p-preg-nant" she pretended to cry T.J smiled huge and span her around smiling huge kissing her lips softly Michelle smirked she knew she had him all to herself now and nothing Natalie Neidhart did would change that.

That night on RAW T.J walked into the Dynasty's changing room to see no one or no bags in there he walked back out to see Harry with Randy Orton and a few others he then saw Nattie walk out of the divas changing room with her friends he frowned slightly knowing she was angry at him and now Harry probably was he ran his hand over his bald hair and walked back into their changing room getting changed alone. He walked out and frowned at the sight of Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler) and Nattie flirting Nattie looked happy laughing at whatever he was saying. T.J felt guilty and slightly jealous he shook his head violently trying to shake those feelings away since he was going to be a father.

Nick saw Nattie alone and in the past few years he looked at Nattie as a best friend that was all he thought of her "hey Nats hows it going?" he asked seeing her look slightly upset he hugged her softly feeling her sigh he heard about what happened and decided to try and cheer her up which was happening he saw T.J walk out and he turned her so he back was facing him so she didnt have to get upset that he was there. He saw T.J shake his head Nick looked at him disappointed slightly that he would choose someone like Michelle over Nattie who was clearly his best friend he knew T.J saw this look but he just went back to cheering Nattie up ignoring the looks T.J was giving him.

It was the Hart Dynastys turn to go to the ring Nattie frowned at how close she had to act around T.J as it was the Hart Dynastys night to split it was T.J and Nattie together and Harry. Now Nattie wished they could swap so she wouldnt have to spend so much time with T. the end of the match Harry made his heel turn doing it perfectly he walked off Nattie softly helped T.J up fighting the urge to throwing back down on the ring and turning heel along with Harry.

When they got backstage although TJ was really hurt she let go of him walking off leaving him making a few of the superstars stunned as the two was usually the best of friends.

"Hey Nattie come here!" Melina's voice travelled down the corridor Nattie looked at her with a frown walking to her, Nattie just wanted to get back to her hotel room so she could sleep. She went to Melina anyway who hugged her tightly "i heard what happened with you and TJ im so sorry" Nattie hugged her feeling tears fall for the second time 'so much for staying strong' she thought to herself. Melina's heart broke for her best friend "Nat if hes gonna be like that then he doesn't deserve you as a friend never mind a best friend" she told her truthfully letting Nattie calm down. Nattie looked at her and nodded wiping her tears away.

"I know but we're supposed to be best friends and he believed her over me" Melina sighed hugging her again.

"Come on lets have a all girls night tonight" she suggested wrapping her arm softly around Natties arm.

Meanwhile TJ was walking down the corridor to his changing room stopping at a halt when heard voices in his dressing room mentioning his name he pressed his ear against it listening in not knowing if he wanted to.

"You told him you where what?" Mike Mizanins voice came, TJ frowned what was he doing in his dressing room he pushed the thoughts away and carried on listening.

"i told him i was pregnant, i did because that bitch told him she saw us and you really think i would have kids with HIM?" TJ felt his heart break not because of what Michelle just said but about the fact he didnt listen to Nattie. "Look Mike i'm gonna think of something cos she cant beat me for this title so if they fall out then she wont be 100% for the match" Michelle told her 'brilliant' plan TJ had enough he decided not to act...yet so he stood up and walked in the room acting casual.

"Heey beautiful, mike hows it going?" he felt sick after 20 min Mike left. TJ stood up and shut the door turning to Michelle who smirked she thought she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"So i was thinking and since your pregnant you should totally tell Mr McMahon we dont want our baby getting injured in the ring." he said pretending to care. Michelle opened her mouth but was interrupted when Harry came in looking at TJ.

"Nats gone in the car you guys came in so it looks like your hitching a ride with me and im going now." he told him with a straight face. TJ knew Harry was mad when he had an expressionless face he just nodded and looked at Michelle.

"I'll speak to you when you get back... by the way tell Mike i said hi." he said walking out Michelle froze. Did he know? he fell out with Nat so obviously he was just messing about right?.

Harry threw his things in the boot of his car slamming it shut the second after TJ put his things in almost catching his arm he got in the car and waited for TJ when he got in he turned the radio on all the way up so he couldnt hear what he was saying. TJ knew Harry his best friend was mad. He turned it down earning a glare from Harry.

"Look Harry i know your mad bu-" he was interrupted by Harry slamming his breaks at a red light then speaking

"MAD? YOU THINK IM MAD? WELL YOUR WRONG... IM FURIOUS!" he screamed "i had my cousin CRYING on my shoulder today and then Melina did and you just think mad?" he seethed "Nattie wouldn't lie and you shouldn't have called her. I cant believe you chose that blonde slag who has a reputation of shagging almost everything with a dick over the girl who you have been best friends with for over 20 years who has been there for you who loves you to death and you choose that thing well congrats TJ you lost your best friend and your pretty darn close to loosing another." By the time he stopped talking they was at the hotel Harry turned the car off and got out before TJ could say anything to defend himself he sighed deeply getting out of the car and getting his things, at that moment in time he felt lower than low he saw some of him friends withing the buisness just turn their heads. Not many people like Michelle since well ever. John Cena saw TJ he walked up to him "Hey man" he greeted he knew what happened and hoped he could talk some sense into the younger man.

"umm hi" TJ greeted back confused as why he was talking to him he walked to the lift pressing his room floor John following him.

"You know how much trouble your in right?" TJ sighed nodding rubbing his hand over his face tiredly. John pressed another floor number "thats Natties floor shes staying with Melina go see her" TJ looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Are you serious do you want me dead?" John laughed at him but TJ just stared at him.

"Just go sort things out" John said pushing him out of the lift making him stumble softly. TJ walked down to Melinas room taking in a shaky breath the rubbed his hand over his face again knocking on slowly waiting for an answer when the door opened it was only seconds until it was shut again in his face. TJ noticed it was Melina who had done this he knocked on again "Let me in please i just wanna talk to Nattie!" he pleaded he never fell out with Nattie they never argued and the fact they was now hurt him although it was all his fault he felt bad for what he said to her. "Nat please come to the door ill leave when ive spoken to you i promise!" he shouted making a few people poke their heads out of their door. He turned quickly seeing the door open again this time Nattie appearing her hair was up in a messy bun she was wearing no make-up and was in a large t-shirt and a pair of sweats but to TJ she still looked beautiful. TJ looked at her "I'm sorry Nattie. You was right" he stated shaking his head he began to feel slightly sick and Nattie just looked at him which made him feel unsure "im just sorry thats all" he said walking off leaving Nattie standing there shocked she was still mad at him but she truely felt sorry for him she set off after him pulling on his arm making him turn around.

"TJ wait. Look im sorry she did that to you" she looked into his eyes seeing pain evident she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug she heard him sniffle and looked it him seeing a few tears "Teej?" she wiped his tears away "whats wrong?"

TJ felt stupid for crying he looked in to her eyes and took a deep breath "she told me she was pregnant and lied about it" Nattie pulled him back into a hug rubbing him back softly "im sorry Nat i wish i believed you im stupid for not believing you your my best friend the only girl ive ever actually loved" Nattie froze and looked at him feeling her heart race a million miles.

"What?" she asked confused she looked into his eyes she saw he was telling the truth he slowly leaned down kissing her lips softly making Nattie respond straight away she pulled away looking at him shocked wanting to kiss him again she pulled him to her hotel room which she got earlier that day.

As soon as they got in TJ pushed her up against the wall softly kissing her lips hard which she returned. Forgetting Michelle and everything and everyone else she wrapped her arms around him, TJ lifted her shirt up softly rubbing her stomach soon taking her shirt off and attacking her neck making Nattie moan softly biting her lower lip she wrapped her legs around him as he lead them to the large bed lying down on top of her soon their clothes had been removed and they was lying out of breath on the bed both bodies sweaty but satisfied, TJ pulled Nattie into him kissing her head "i love you" he murmured against her she smiled and looked up at him kissing his lips softly.

"i love you too" she rested her head on his chest allowing him too play with her hair she sighed softly "Teej what are we?" she looked up resting her chin on her arm he smiled at her.

"Well tomorrow im gonna sort everything out with Michelle and then i was gonna ask this beautiful amazing girl i love out on a date tomorrow night" he smiled hopefully making Nattie smile at him kissing his lips again.

"And she will say yes" she told him kissing him again then drifting off too sleep happy to have TJ next to her glad they was both happy.

The next morning Nattie woke up to an empty bed she frowned wondering if it was a dream but it wasn't she looked around but no clothes where seen only hers tears sprung to her eyes but she saw a letter on the side addressed to her she picked it up to read.

_Nattie,_

_im gonna write you this letter so you know i haven't ditched you._

_im just sorting things out so i can come back to you and hold you._

_By the way you look beautiful when your sleeping but what do i know your always beautiful :)_

_Love T.J_

Nattie smiled at the letter in her hands she got up and turned the shower on smiling to herself as she showered afterwards she wrapped her self in a dressing gown she heard a knock on the door smiling at the person behind it she smiled and let him in. Laughing at the red mark on his cheek and his bag in his hands "umm im guessing you told her?" she said looking at his cheek she could do worse that that!

TJ laughed softly at her and smiled "yup" Nattie smiled at him and kissed his cheek making him blush slightly she wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his chest as he wrapped his huge arms around her smaller frame she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I really do love you Nattie im sorry for everything!" he whispered in her ear, Nattie kissed his lips again.

"Its okay TJ the past is the past thats where it belongs. For the record i love you too" she muttered kissing him again making him smile against her lips.

When they entered the arena that night all eyes was on them only a few knew what happened Nattie saw Michelle giving her evils she laughed softly before kissing TJ and walking off to find Melina to tell her everything. TJ smiled watching her leave he saw Harry approaching him "Look after her TJ" he said before holding his hand out for him to shake which he did. The night went pretty fast Nattie won another match and was tormented by laycool but then was saved by Melina and some other divas. TJ smiled at her giddy self as they went back to their hotel room. They decided against a posh date instead they just chilled out and watched mmovied sneaking kisses in here and there making both just so happy to have each other.

**Okay a random oneshot i just came up with =D **

**actually took me like 2 weeks to write this one up dont know why.**

**I apologise for the sloppy ending im tired and i had to finish it soo =]]**

**Review please =D **


End file.
